Scourge
Background ' ' As a child she was dirt poor and her father could barely provide for herself or her sisters. Her father worked with a group of circus folk who traveled throughout Almantandio and outlying areas, entertaining guests. Despite his appearance of happy-go-lucky personality to the audience, her father was conservative and stern. Her mother (a seamstress) died during childbirth of one of her sisters on her deathebed her father promised he would do his best to care for each of them. Having six daughters was her father’s responsibility and he meant to see them grow up to be virtuous young women. He insisted on prayers every night and that his daughters all treat themselves with decorum. Part of an all female roaming circus-like act, she was trained to do flips, jumps, tumbles and perform “human tricks.” She hung around the knife-thrower encampment, asking them to teach her their skills despite her gender. A very curious child, she got in trouble on many occassions and was known to disobey her father regularly. Money was sparse and living on an entertainers income wasn’t enough. She longed for adventure outside the circus tent. Determined to make her own way she left regardless of her father’s warnings of her temptations of money and greed. He swore she’d end up a whore, starving and pregnant. After a heated argument he declared her no longer a member of the family. For years at a young age she spent time of the streets collecting coin from pedestrians. As a young girl she evoked compassion from onlookers and she did well for a time. As she grew and became a woman the older men started to take notice of her pretty face and figure, she gave into their lusty requests. Falling into this profession naturally, she found seduction easy. Seducing men and having them buy her lavish quarters, costumes, and jewelry, became her talent. She then became a mistress for a particularly upstanding Lord for a time. Falling in love with not only him and his lifestyle turned ugly. When he tried to dismiss her for a “younger version” she slit his throat in bitter jealousy. Fleeing the scene, changing her name to Scourge, she became an entirely different woman. This event marked the death of not only her moral compass, but her belief in gods. She became cold, calculated, and money hungry. Once her fear of killing was out of the way, she began training with whomever she could learn from. Her skills as a gymnast and knife thrower proved her talented in this line of work. Once again she leased out her body to any available client - this time to steal, seduce, or kill. “I don’t despise my childhood. I despise those who wronged me. May we never cross paths.” Qualities: Back Stabber: One of her early missions was to steal an item for a very rotund, very wealthy man. Scourge approached stealthily as her instincts had always taught her but had difficulty removing the satchel form the robust man. Fearing she’d give herself away by tugging too hard, she pulled out her dagger and made a decision to end his life by stabbing the fat man in the back. It’s much easier to steal from a subject, when they’re dead. Opportunity Knocks: Scourge was always taught to keep light on her feet and to be aware of her surroundings. While in the circus her role demanded that she remembered many different steps and how to arrange herself so that she was in the ideal position for the next trick. She was trained to not only anticipate the next move of her sisters, but to anticipate any failures that might occur. This translated into facing a foe as she trained as a thief. When Scourge notices a moment of weakness she is not only able to hit that opponent but able to situate herself in an ideal way that the opponent gives her the advantage. Conversely, when an opponent misses an opportunity to attack her while she is vulnerable, she is able to take advantage of this falter and go in for the strike. Swift Footwork: Scourge was a willowy and long legged child. She played hide and seek with her sisters and loved to hide right behind the “seeker” following them as they searched through the tents, moving her feet in the steps of the leader. As a thief she uses her light feet to help her in battle. When making a final blow she prepares herself to be in an ideal position for the next attack. Category:PC